marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamorr (Earth-616)
, Kamorr the dwarf Kamoor | Identity = | Affiliation = Heimdall | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Overview = A dwarf, servant and friend to Heimdall, Kamorr the Small accompanied the former on a quest ordered by Odin to find, on 20th-century Midgard, three specific humans who were destined to be part of the Young Gods. In disguise, Kamorr pretended to be driver of an affluent man -really Heimdall- and helped him fighting common thugs who inadvertently opposed their mission. During this time, Kamorr and Heimdall also participated in a battle against the alien monster Ego Prime, before succeeding and reporting to Odin. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Servant of Heimdall | Education = | Origin = Dwarf | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; John Buscema; Jim Mooney | First = Thor #201 | Death = | HistoryText = Kamorr the Small, also known as Kamorr the dwarf, was the personal servant and friend of Heimdall. At one point, during the 20th century, Odin, All-Father of Asgard, charged Heimdall with a quest—because Odin himself was unable to go at the moment, and his most common emissaries, Thor and the Warriors Three, were busy with other exploits; otherwise, Odin would have not moved Heimdall from his usual post at the gates of Asgard. Heimdall recruited Kamorr to go with him in this travel. The quest involved travelling to the land of mortals, which they knew as Midgard, and find three apparently common people: Carter Dyam, an Israeli soldier; Jackson Kimbal, an American unemployed fashion designer; and Chi Lo, a Japanese fisherwoman. Odin knew they were fated to become a new breed of divine beings. Heimdall and Kamorr first won over Dyam and Lo, who simply needed to see Heimdall's eyes to change their lifestyle and find a meaning to their lives. All of them then set off to New York City. Using their Asgardian power, they could travel in a teletransporting Viking-style boat while dressing in their Asgardian garbs. As they reached the Brooklyn Docks, they surprised three local fishermen. Heimdall, in the bow along with Kamorr, noticed the commotion and used his magic to disguise himself as a local wealthy man from Long Island, Kamorr as his chauffeur, and the boat as a common yacht; the fishermen would forget the strange appearance. Heimdall's quest called the attention of Klothos, one of the Norns, but the other Norns forced her to divert her attention toward other important events. Heimdall and Kamorr continued the search by foot, with Lo and Dyam waiting for them onboard the boat. Somehow acquiring a luxury car, Heimdall had Kamorr drive him toward the poor neighborhoods, where they would ask for Kimbal's exact address. Heimdall and Kamorr entered the building, and the god knocked on Kimbal's door. At that point, Kimbal was indebted with a gangster by the name of Barker and assumed that Barker was sending collectors for money Kimbal did not have; thus, when hearing the door hammering, he answered by firing through the wooden gate. Heimdall broke down the door with his hands, and then he and Kamorr heard the explanation of Kimbal. Before Heimdall could identify himself or explain his task, four of Baker's thugs entered with personal weapons to kill Kimbal, and any witness. Heimdall, who still had need of Kimbal, shot a bolt toward one of the would-be assassins. This was not enough to intimidate one of the other enforcers: This person intended to shot. He was surprised when the little Kamorr grabbed his arm, calling him blackguard. The thug was still unimpressed at the short height and old-style speaking of the servant, and intended to hit Kamorr on the head; Kamorr, with his superior fighting skills, stopped the man's thug, used a martial art hold and threw it against the criminal's partners. One single hit knocked the three of them down, and Kamorr expressed his success out loud. Kimbal was awestruck, but Heimdall, who was familiar with the dwarf's strengths, simply mentioned that his companion had unusual qualities. Heimdall then had little problems to take Kimbal with him, promising however to answer his questions in time. Nonetheless, as soon as they got into the car, Kimbal demanded the promised details, even if the driving Kamorr said that "Master Heimdall" would speak whenever he deemed fit. Heimdall and Kamorr took Kimbal to the supposed yacht, which turned into a Viking ship as soon as they were onboard. Heimdall introduced Kimbal to Lo and Dyam. Kimbal found himself out of place, but Heimdall reassured him, and reminded him of his past as an artist. One week later, Midgard knew the alien threat known as Ego Prime, a planet evolved to a more advanced, man-shaped life form. Ego Prime devastated New York City even after facing the best efforts of several Asgardians and their allies—specifically Thor, the Warriors Three, Balder, Sif, Hildegarde, Tana Nile and Silas Grant. Heimdall, Kamorr and their three human companions walked through the rubble toward the epicenter of the problem, with the god claiming to be following Odin's plan. They were to put themselves in the range of Ego Prime. Kamorr, while loyally obeying his Masters' orders, was scared and explained that it was too dangerous. Ego Prime then shot one bolt from his hand, on the intent of destroying all of them... and was defeated. The bolt caused the opposite effect: The three humans were transformed into a higher form of human life, the powerful Young Gods. The metamorphosis and the sheer power of these three men amazed Heimdall, but absolutely astounded Kamorr and Thor. Odin appeared to explain that he had been manipulating the events so that this new race of gods could be created and transcend to a higher plane; and that he was powerful enough to restore all the damage that the Earth had suffered, including the destroyed buildings and dead humans. However, Thor considered that Odin was wrong at allowing people to die, and accused his father and lord of that. In response, Odin exiled Thor to Midgard, forbidding him from going back to the land of the gods—Heimdall, hearing that, confessed to Kamorr that he disliked the turn of events. Odin then started to restore Midgard, with Heimdall and Kamorr still there; and, for a moment, god and dwarf wondered if Odin had forgotten about them and would leave them in New York City. However, Heimdall and Kamorr when teletransported to Odin's throne room in a blink, joining the already-present emissary Karnilla and Asgard's Grand Vizier. With Kamorr by his side, Heimdall twice swore his loyalty to Odin; Karnilla prompted Heimdall to ask Odin about Thor. Noticing Thor's absence, Heimdall first asked whether Thor had fallen in battle, but Odin was enraged and roared to Heimdall. Heimdall, Kamorr, Karnilla and the Vizier were forced to leave the room, lest they would face Odin's wrath. | Powers = Danger sense: Kamorr has a danger sense allowing him to detect a danger before it makes its appearance, as shown when he warned Heimdall before Jackson Kimbal started shooting through his door. | Abilities = Kamorr was a competent and loyal retainer, familiar with Heimdall's needs so that he could attend those. Kamorr had nautical skills he could use when onboard a boat, and he also knew how to drive a car. Kamorr was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, able to use martial arts when fighting a crowd of armed humans. His skills were not enough to fight godlike-powerful beings such as Ego Prime, and he also chose to run before facing Odin's wrath. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kamorr wears a metallic armor, including a cuirass and gauntlets, over his green, also metallic garb, but his clothes can be changed using the magic of Heimdall to look like an American citizen. | Transportation = Kamorr moved on Heimdall's Viking boat and on a Sedan car acquired by Heimdall and driven by Kamorr himself. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}